


Some Stupid Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M, Pedophilia, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From weird pedo teachers based on a teacher I had about a year ago to Richard watching wildlife documentaries, these are just a collection of short drabbles I wrote in my free time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Stupid Drabbles

Everyone knew that today they were going to do some practice drills. The teachers had been talking about it all day and had been explaining where they would go and what they would do in each class if the surprise, yet known, drill occurred.

Richard always hated drills. He knew that they were supposed to protect you in case of an emergency, but he just didn’t like them. Especially considering that Jim wasn’t at school today because he was sick. He had waited in every class for them to announce at least one of the drills. They had already done the fire drill so all that was left was the lockdown drill and the tornado drill.

He was in his maths class, waiting for Mrs. Harrison to come on the announcements and say that they had to get in position. Mr. Brice was at his desk, right by Richard’s, explaining that it would be rare that anything would ever happen. Richard sighed and just dozed off, resting his head in his hands.

Mum and Da had been fighting all last night and so he didn’t get much sleep. Da was yelling more than Mum but it didn’t make much of a difference. Although if Mum was yelling it would have been a longer argument and it would have been quieter. Jim said that if Da ever got really mad in a fight that he would grab a pan an-

“Okay kids, time to get in position for a lockdown. Now remember, this is just a drill,” Mr. Brice moved from the back of the room where his desk was up to the front. Kids moved silently into the side room that was used as a separate office. There were no windows in the room so when Mr. Brice turned off the lights it was pitch black. The window in the door already had its small pair of blinds pulled down.

“Richard! Wake up!” Mr. Brice hissed as he shook the boy awake. Richard lifted his head slowly and was dragged by his wrist to the side room. Everyone was silent, especially Richard. He sat near the back of the room where, even though everywhere it was pitch black, it seemed to be darkest. Most of the kids sat near the front of the room to be able to see their friends. Richard leaned on Mr. Brice’s shoulder, who happened to be right next to him.

Richard closed his eyes, it didn’t make any difference. He heard people sighing and giggling, other people where whispering and one kid was making weird noises. Richard tried to focus on Mr. Brice’s movements.  
Sighing

Shifting

Crossing his legs

Searching for something in his pocket

All these things seemed quite normal for someone to do when they were bored. Several other people had sighed and moved around too. Richard shifted himself, crossing his right ankle over his left one. It was all fine until one movement set off red flags.

Clasping Richard’s thigh

Richard gasped when Mr. Brice rested his hand on him. Mr. Brice hushed him, moving his hand further up. “Mr. Br-” Richard started, but was shushed by several students, as well as Mr. Brice himself.

Richard tried to scoot away from the teacher, but he was just pulled back. To most students it felt like 5 or so minutes. To Richard it felt like hours. All that he could think of was Mr. Brice's hand resting on him. Richard put his hands on Mr. Brice's and tried to push it off, only to have his hands grabbed. He was able to get his left hand free but the teacher still had a strong grasp on his right hand. Mr. Brice moved Richard's hand and forced it onto his crotch. There was a medium sized bulge and Richard frantically tried to pull his hand away. He was about to cry when Mrs. Harrison finally came on the PA system announcing the end of the drill and that the students could go to their next class. 

All the students ran out of the office, grabbed their things, and went to their next hour. "Richard, stay here. I want to talk to you." Mr. Brice cleared his throat and fixed his trousers slightly. Richard just sat down at his desk as he waited for the rest of students to leave. It didn't take long for it to be just Mr. Brice and Richard. 

"Come over here," Mr. Brice gestured towards the office as he locked the classroom door. Richard walked slowly over to the office and sighed loudly, Mr. Brice entered shortly after. He picked up the small boy by the the shoulders and put him on a small shelf so that they were almost face-to-face. Suddenly, Mr. Brice went into action.

He grabbed Richard's shirt and pulled it over his head roughly as he started to unbutton his own shirt. With his other hand he pulled at his tie and swung it onto the desk. Richard stared with panic flashing on his face. Mr. Brice didn't seem to notice and he grabbed Richard's chin, pulling him into a sloppy, crude kiss. 

It's not that Mr. Brice wasn't attractive, he was actually one of the most attractive teachers at the school. He had short brown hair, he was quite tall and skinny, considering he swam and played baseball, and he had a nice jawline. He sometimes wore glasses and they only added to his charm. He was also quite muscular and Richard wasn't going to lie, he had daydreamed about kissing him. The problem was that it was so forceful and made Richard feel uncomfortable and dirty. It felt like Da was touching him.

"Mr. B-Brice! Ple-Plea-ase stop-p!" Richard gasped as Mr. Brice tried to keep undressing himself and Richard. Mr. Brice yanked down Richard's trousers, leaving him in only his pants. 

"Why would I want to stop now? I've gotten so far!" Mr. Brice sucked in heavy breaths as he eyed Richard up and down with dark blue eyes. His pupils were so dilated that they were almost as big as his irises. "I've thought about this," He stopped for a breath as he pulled down his own trousers, "for such a long time." The man grabbed Richard's hair and pulled him in for another kiss.

Richard let out a small squeak, "Please, I don't want t-to!" Tears started to make their way down his face as Mr Brice grabbed him and started kissing his neck and leaving large bite marks. "St-Stop! Please!" His bottom lip quivered as Mr. Brice set him on the ground and pushed his back against the shelf. Mr. Brice shoved his hand in his pants, moaning already.

Abruptly, there was a loud knock on the door and a voice called in. It was Mrs. Alexander, the Drama teacher. "Mr. Brice? I know it's your planning period but could you do me a favor?" She knocked on the door again. Mr. Brice grabbed his clothes and tried to put them on hurriedly. He tossed Richard's clothes at him and growled angrily.

"Just a minute!" Mr. Brice called as calmly as he could. He buttoned his shirt and walked towards the door. Richard wiped his tears quickly and balled his clothes up, hugging them close to his bare chest. 

Richard heard some fuming words and suddenly he heard Mr. Brice shout and there she was. Mrs. Alexander entered the small office and gasped. Her eyes were set on Richard and his still partly naked body. Mr. Brice's face went bright red and he ran out of his class and down the hall. Mrs. Alexander walked slowly towards Richard and she just stared, wide eyed. 

Richard let out a low whine until he finally burst into tears. He ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Oh my gosh, Richard, I'm so sorry, I didn't know. You're safe now, honey, you're okay," She wrapped her arms around Richard's shuddering body. 

 

Richard was taken to the school's office after he had dressed and he was sat in Mrs. Harrison's office. Richard begged them not to call home because Da would get mad if he had to pick him up. They didn't call Da, but they did call a Policeman, a Policewoman, and a lady from "social services." They talked to Richard and asked him lots of questions about what happened and what life was like at home. He answered most of their questions and he told them that they could call James, his oldest brother. They did and James was slightly upset that he had to leave work and talk to the teachers and police. When they explained what happened to him, he perked up slightly and began to talk about everything that happened at home. 

“Thank you, Mr. Brice,” Richard whispered under his breath.


End file.
